The Adventures of Son Godric
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: On November 1 of 1981; a man named Son Goku from the planet called Second Earth picked baby Harry up after he was told about him. Goku then took Harry to his planet and raised him with his family. Z-GT Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

In Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, England; a man with unusual spiky gravity-defying hairstyle, wearing an orange and blue Gi with boots was walking toward number 4. This man's name is Son Goku and he's from East District, which is the east part of Mount Paozu. He is or was dead until yesterday; King Kai had made some kind of arrangement to bring him back to life.

**Flashback**

**Goku was training on King Kai's planet when King Kai came up to him and trying to avoid getting hit or kick. **

"**Goku-Goku-GOKU" King Kai kept on trying to get Goku's attention until he yelled **

"**Ahhh, King Kai did you have to yell?" Goku asks**

"**If you had heard me earlier, I wouldn't need to yell. Now I have a friend who asks me for a favor and we came up with an arrangement. You are a part of the arrangement." King Kai said and Goku just gave him a look that said he really didn't understand**

"**Look over in Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, England; there will be a 15 months old baby going to be left on the doorstep of number 4. But the owners of said house the Dursleys aren't very nice to the baby's kind. So we want you to take care of the baby and raised him-"**

"**The baby's kind? What kind is that?" Goku asks interrupting King Kai**

"**Well first there are two worlds on Earth, there are two worlds the Muggle World meaning normal humans and there is the Wizarding World meaning wizards, witches, vampires, goblins and such lives in that world. The Muggle World doesn't know that the Wizarding World exists and the Wizarding World like to keep it that way. Also there no aliens like you on that Earth. The child that you need to pick up is a part of the Wizarding World, but his parents were killed by a very dark wizard named Voldemort whose real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. This baby was left at his aunt-"King Kai was once again interrupted **

"**Wow-wait if he has another family, why does your friend need me to take him?" Goku asks**

"**Well according to my friend, Petunia Dursley the older sister to the boy's late mother was jealous of her and hatred began to grow in her heart. Petunia wouldn't take care of her nephew. My friend even compares Petunia to your older brother and twin brother." King Kai said**

"**Wait- twin brother? Raditz is the-"Goku was interrupted**

"**Vegeta was wrong, Turles was your twin brother" King Kai informed Goku who went very silent**

"**I would love to help King Kai, but I'm dead and you said" Goku was interrupting**

"**Actually Goku, if you accept this arrangement and raised him as your own we can bring you back to life." King Kai said to Goku**

"**Yes," Goku said without hesitation**

"**Good, Mr. Son," A female voice said and Goku turned around to see an elderly woman with grey hair and hazel eyes**

"**Who are you?" Goku asks**

"**GOKU" King Kai yelled and was going to scold him until the woman was holding up a hand**

"**It's alright King Kai, My name is Euphemia Potter and I want you to raise my grandson as your own. Oh and there things I must tell you to beware of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Molly Weasley. You will understand later in a bank." Euphemia said/warned Goku**

"**I will," Goku said again without hesitation**

"**Good, we can bring you back to life and you will find yourselves already at Privet Drive. When you get to Number 4 and received my grandson, you will be met with another witch named Blink and yes it's her real name. Blink will first take your family to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, which she will take you later. Once there you might want to tell them, what I told you about the three people alright." Euphemia said to Goku who nodded**

**End of Flashback**

The next thing Goku knew he was alive and at Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, England. He started walking toward the right house and when Goku was near number 4, he saw a baby on a doorstep wraps in a blanket. Goku picked the baby up and take the letter from the blanket; he turned around to see a woman smiling at him.

"Hello I'm Blink, you must be Goku. Right then, grab my hand and we'll be going to Gringotts." Blink said

Goku did so while holding the baby in one arm and the next thing he knows he was in a bank and not at Privet Drive anymore.

"Hello I'm back with Mr. Son here; we will be going to Kaylee's office now." Blink said walking and Goku followed her

When they reached the office, Goku saw Chichi, Gohan and a little boy who look exactly like him.

"Goku/dad," Chichi/Gohan said and run up to him, but Goku held up a hand to stop them from crushing the baby.

"Goku, who is that? How are you alive? Oh-"Chichi was asking until Kaylee interrupted

"Mrs. Son, we can get to that later. Please have a seat" Kaylee said/requested and the whole Son family did

"Well, I will be going, a lot of things to do. Bye-Oh waits here" Blink said making a portal, but stopped and gives Gohan a book. She then stepped into the portal

"What was that?" the little boy asks

"Blink is a special kind of witch, but to her, she's something else. Now Goku, did King Kai explained why they managed to bring you back?" Kaylee said/asked the little boy and Goku

"Yes, the deal was to raise this little guy as my own and to keep Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Severus Snape away," Goku said

"Yes-wait keeps Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Severus Snape away? Why would-I will be right back" Kaylee said, before dashing off

Chichi turned to Goku, while the little boy hides behind Chichi's chair and looking at him.

"Chichi, there's a mini-me looking at me," Goku said as the one in his arms woke up

"Goten say hello to your dad," Chichi said to the boy Goten who was about to say something when Kaylee came back

"Alright I'm back, thank you Goku we will be doing something about this. First, we need you two to blood adopt this little guy." Kaylee said as she put a cauldron on her desk.

"What blood adopt?" Chichi asks Kaylee

"Well, all you need to do is to drop some of both of your blood into the potion here and then we need to feed it to the baby here and he will be your son. Not even Albus Dumbledore will be able to take him away." Kaylee said as Goku did it and Chichi followed

"Ok while I'm mixing this up, do you want to come up with a new name?" Kaylee said

Goku and Chichi look at each other for a moment, then back at Kaylee and nodded their heads at her. They all were thinking of names for the little guy. Chichi wanted to name him Einstein, but that causes him to cry. Kaylee watches as Goku, Gohan, and Goten tries to name the child, but then she said Godric and the newly named Godric smile at that and causing Chichi to cry. Kaylee put the potion in a baby bottle and handed it to Goku to feed it to Godric, which he did.

**This is Challange by Phantom00**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 10 years since Goku brought back and he along with Chichi adopted Godric, right now he's playing with his friends Rowan Leigh and Anakin Brief, who is the son of Tights Brief the sister to Bulma. Goku looks at his youngest who turned into a Super Saiyan to show off to his friends. Goku looks to see his sixteen-year-old son Goten talking to Trunks, his three-year-old sister Bra was next to him with his four-year-old granddaughter Pan. Goku sees Bulma and talking to Chichi, Krillin was with 18 and Marron. Piccolo was standing with his arms crossed, just like Vegeta is doing too.

Everyone was else was there too, Goku looks around for Blink as she was going to take-He sees her now.

"Hey, Goku long time no see, well we best be off to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Brief, Vegeta, you two should come too we had discovered something or rather someone you should see." Blink said smiling at Goku and then at Bulma and Vegeta

Goku, Chichi, and Bulma all turned to each other and together with the rest of their family, Rowan Leigh and Anakin Brief; they followed Blink through the portal. When they were through, Goku saw that they were in Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Blink explained that they need to get some gold for Godric, Rowan, and Anakin along with the fact that they're waiting for another person to arrive. While Goku and the others were waiting for Blink to return, Godric saw a blue-haired girl who was the same age as he walked in the bank with a brown-haired woman. Godric got to admit that the girl looks like Bulma and what he thinks little Bra would look like and so with one look at his family, he walked over to the girl. When he was close, the girl looks up at him.

"Hey I'm Son Godric, nice to meet you" Godric introduces himself

"Bulla, Bulla Brief" the girl Bulla introduces herself to Godric who was shocked

"Brief? I didn't know Bulma had more family than her sister Tights" Godric said

"I don't," Bulma said, from behind Godric

"Woman, did you cheat?" Vegeta growled at her, causing Bulma to glared at him

"No I didn't you-"Bulma was interrupted by the brown-haired woman

"Excuses me are you Vegeta and Bulma Brief?" the woman asks, causing Bulma to turn around

"Yes, and you are?" Bulma said/asks the woman who was also was looking at Anakin

"My name Andromeda Tonks and I need to talk to you two over there, please. Bulla, I will be right back" Andromeda said, leading Bulma and Vegeta to the side just in time as a family of redheads.

"Harry, dear Harry there you are" the red-haired plump woman was saying while walking over to them

"HOLD IT" Chichi yelled at her

Godric knew that his mother and this woman will start a fight, which gave him an idea. He turned back to Bulla and smiled, and then to his friends and tilted his head over to Andromeda, Bulma, and Vegeta. Godric and his friends waiting until his mother and the woman started fighting and when they did; Godric and his friends sneak over to the group of three and hid behind a desk.

"Who is that child, Mrs. Tonks?" Bulma asks

"Oblivious, she's your child woman" Vegeta growled to Bulma

"She's both of yours, she was born because some mad wizard wanted to use a half Saiyan to be a woman and Goku was dead. So he had to make do with you and he took your blood as well Mrs. Brief. Luckily some Aurors found her and recuses her from this mad wizard, but he escaped. Bulla has been in my care ever since she's a muggle-born as your family the Brief is descendants of some wizards and witches. So we're here to get some money out of my vault and pay for her things. Oh hello Goku" Andromeda explained to them and then said to Goku

Godric and his friends slowly turned around to see Godric's father looking down at them with his arms crossed and serious, which he almost never was out of battles.

"We're ready to go, Godric lets go," Goku said in a tone that was kind of like Vegeta usual one.

They followed Blink to their first shop, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions shop. Madam Malkin started on Rowan and when she was done, she turned to Anakin. Godric watches her work, before turning to the door as a blond haired boy entered the shop. When the boy who introduces himself as Draco Malfoy started talking to him, Godric can tell that he wouldn't like him. Godric was ready to punch Draco Malfoy when he sees Mrs. Tonks and Bulla.

"Back off, Malfoy" Bulla growled at Draco who turned to glare at her

"Watch who you're talking too, Mudblood" Draco sneered at her

"Draco, watch your mouth" Mr. Tonks scolded, but Draco ignored her

"No, blood traitor will tell me what I can and can't do or scold me," Draco said, smug

"Mr. Son, you're next" Godric heard Madam Malkin say to him

Godric walks toward her while hearing Draco saying he should be next. When it was over and all he and his friends got their uniforms, they waited for Bulla and Mrs. Tonks. They went to Obscurus Books after Bulla was done with her uniform; when they entered Obscurus Books, Rowan went to look at the books as Godric and Anakin laugh as Rowan will always be their bookworm. Godric sees Bulla talking to a busy brown haired girl; Godric was eyeing them until Goten called for him. Godric ran to his brother who picked out books some were for Hogwarts and others for him to read for fun.

After Obscurus Books, Ollivanders' Wand Shop as Blink got their other stuff for them. When they entered Ollivanders' Wand Shop, the elderly man greeted them once he spots them. Anakin went first and tried many until 14", Elder, Thunderbird tail feather had chosen him. Rowan went next and tried many wands too until 10¼", Hazel, Rougarou hair had chosen him, and Ollivanders told them that those wands were given to him by friends. Now it was his turn, so he walked up to Ollivander and showed him his wand arm.

Godric tried many and many wands until 11", Holly, phoenix feather chosen him. Ollivander tried to tell him about the want and its brother, but his mother put a stop to it and his father agreed. After he and his friends got their supplies, their last stop is Magical Menagerie, where Godric found himself a white snowy owl that he named Hedwig. Afterward, they went home, where they will stay until September 1st. When Blink was taking them home, well everyone expects the Brief family as they needed to talk with Mrs. Tonks; Godric was thinking of Bulla.

**The ages of Godric and the others **

**Anakin-12**

**Godric-11**

**Rowan-11**

**Bulla-11**


	3. Chapter 3

When it's was September 1st, the Son and Brief families were at King's Cross Station, where they saw the red-haired family again and the mother was yelling out, which made Godric's parents push him forward toward the hidden entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters that's Blink told them about. The hidden entrance was behind a wall between 9 and 10, and to get through, they must run straight at the wall. They did just that expect one at a time, once over there Godric says goodbye to his parents, brothers, sister-in-law, and niece. Godric saw Rowan and Anakin say goodbye their mothers who came along. Afterward, they got onto the train and went to find a compartment, once they did two members of the red-haired family, Fred and George Weasley helped them put their luggage away.

Godric, Rowan, and Anakin shared the compartment with another boy who Godric must admit look like Android 17. They introduce themselves to the boy and then the boy introduces himself as Raven Scamander. Godric was about to say something when the compartment door opened to reveal a red-haired boy

"Harry, mate what are you doing sitting-"

"One I don't know you and two my name is Godric," Godric told the boy who must be the child of that plump woman and brother to those twins

"Ronald Weasley as you can see this compartment is full, find another one" Raven said to the boy now named Ronald Weasley

Godric smirked as Ron left with his face all red, while Rowan shook his head and Anakin was laughing. Raven closes the door and turned toward him, he was about to speak when the door once again opened. This time it was a round-faced boy and he looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Godric

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him. . . "

He left the compartment, Anakin was about to close the door when a busy brown haired girl that Godric saw talking to Bulla in that book store. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Anakin, but the girl wasn't listening

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" the girl Hermione said, not caring that they didn't ask

"Rowan Leigh" Rowan said

"Anakin Brief," Anakin said with narrow eyes

"Raven Scamander" Raven introduces himself to Hermione and Godric was about to say who he was when Hermione spoke

"Oh I know who you are, I heard Ronald Weasley say that you're Harry Potter. I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. "Hermione said proudly of herself

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling annoyed and it's shown, but it seems the only ones who really notices were his friends and Raven

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. . . Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had a better chance, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. "

After she left that she left the compartment and Godric got up, closes the door and lock it. He sat back down and look out in the window, Rowan and Anakin look at him and then at the door when Draco Malfoy tried to open it. They just waited until he leaves with his goons to relax until they get there. They all went to sleep after Godric did first.

They woke up later when a voice echoed through the train "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately. "

They changed into their uniforms and right after they joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Anakin shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Godric heard a voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there?"

Godric saw a giant looking at him and nodded his head at him, the giant then walked forward. The giant told them to get into a boat, four in a boat and so Godric and his friends along with Raven chose one together. He was thankful as Ron Weasley was coming his way.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said the giant, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried the chubby boy who Hermione said his name was Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the giant's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up to a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. Godric look around

"Nice castle, but we've seen better right" Godric muttered to Anakin

"Oh yes" Anakin muttered back

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Godric's first thought was that this was no way terrified than his mother.

"The first' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. " Professor McGonagall said

She pulled the door wide; the entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole all Godric, his friends, and the Brief families in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Godric could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.

While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. "Professor McGonagall said, before leaving through the doors

Godric saw ghosts coming to their way and smirk when they scared the other kids. After an awhile, Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me. "

Godric followed her inside the other side of the doors; it was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight.

Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Godric looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Godric quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty, it looks like something that old witch with pink hair would have around. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing and it was time for Godric to stop listening

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Godric began to listen again when someone punches him. Godric look and saw Bulla smiling at him and Hermione was behind her. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Godric saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brief, Anakin"

Anakin walked up and sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on him. Godric waited

"GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat. Anakin became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Godric could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Brief, Bulla"

"GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table once again cheered for another member. Godric smiled at her as she walked toward the table.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the third new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers again; Godric could see Ron's twin brothers still catcalling.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Godric noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Godric and Rowan in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Godric looks elsewhere. Rowan punches him in the arm

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Godric heard Ron groaned as he rolled his eyes at that and Hermione's sorting.

Godric ignored the names of the others until Rowan name was called and Godric looks over at the Ravenclaws who look to be for those who love to learn and thought that it would be for Rowan. He thought that, until the hat shouted Gryffindor and after that Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag. "

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!

Godric rolled his eyes at Malfoy; he knew if he had to choose between Vegeta and Malfoy, he would choose Vegeta every time. He saw Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon". . . , "Nott". . . , "Parkinson". . . , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil". . . , then "Perks, Sally-Anne". . . , and then, at last –

"Potter, Harry"

"Oh come on," Godric thought but didn't move. He saw Ron about to push him and Godric glared at him and then wrinkled his nose as Ron peed himself. Godric then saw Hermione about to stand up, but Bulla whispers into her ear and Hermione sat firmly in her seat.

"Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall called again and Godric saw the person Blink said is Albus Dumbledore looking at him. That how he knew that Dumbledore knows who he is and so he glared at him

Godric also knew that Dumbledore wasn't allowed to tell people who he is unless he wants to break is unbreakable vow that he made with Blink. After no one walked forward, Professor McGonagall went on.

"Scamander, Raven" Raven walked forward and sat on the stool

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Son, Godric"

Godric walked forward and sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall put the hat over his head and eyes.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. . . So where shall I put you?"

"Gryffindor, where my friends at and if you don't put me there; well you're in my mind. You know what I can do" Godric warned

"Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Godric took the hat off his head and walked toward the table and sat down next to Rowan and Anakin. He could see the High Table properly now and at the end nearest he sees Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. He looks at the other Professors and caught the eyes of and a greasy haired man who was glaring at him for some reason. Godric got the feeling that he knows that he's the long lost Harry Potter too, but how. He will need to contact Blink and on the next two seats from the greasy haired man, there was his brother Gohan and Videl who was holding Pan.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words and announced new Professors and new classes. One of the new Professors Gohan Son and he will be teaching Martial Art, which is a fighting class. The other two new Professors are teaching mandatory classes for certain students. Professor Videl Son will be teaching Muggle Studies, which will be mandatory for Purebloods and those half-blood students that were raised in our world. Professor Scamander will be teaching Magical Studies and it's mandatory for Muggle-borns and Half-bloods that were raised in the muggle world. Now for my worlds: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Godric rolled his eyes as Professor McGonagall handed him paper for his classes. He heard Rowan asks Raven if Professor was his mother, but Raven was busy trying to hide his face from the Professor who was clearly his mother. Godric was just lucky for Gohan to be the one who became a Professor and not his own mother. Godric look to see Ronald Weasley stuffing his face, Hermione Granger and Bulla was talking to Percy Weasley another brother of those twins and Ronald. Godric started eating until it was time to go to bed.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. "

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. "

"Now that's sound like fun" Godric muttered to Rowan and Anakin who nodded his head with a grin on his face.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Godric noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which raised high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. And now it was time for Godric to ignored, he notices his brother was trying to do the same as Videl was covering Pan's ears.

After the singing was done, he and his friends followed the other Gryffindor's into their common room. Godric went right up to his dorm, which he shared with his friends, Raven and Neville. A fact that Ronald Weasley screamed in rage; which his older brother Percy scolded him for, Godric smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

When they woke up, the next day they all got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Godric sat down first and his friends got down on either side of him, Raven sat near Rowan. Bulla sat straight opposite of him and smiled at him with Hermione sat next to her.

"Harry-"Hermione started, but Anakin interrupted her

"His name is Godric, get it through your head" Anakin growled at her, causing Bulla to glared at him

"Knock it off, Anakin Brief. She's-"Bulla too was interrupted

"And just who do you think you are trying to tell me what to do? You're-"Anakin was interrupted

"Anakin stop it and eat your breakfast," Godric said to him sternly, Anakin did as he requested and Godric turned to Bulla and Hermione

"I'm sorry for him; he's quite protective of me even when I'm capable of defending myself." Godric apologizes for Anakin

"Why are you so against me and Bulla? I just read everything-"Hermione was saying until Rowan interrupted her

"Hermione, how would you feel if your parents were murdered and you survived, only to be hailed as the child who lived? Godric here was adopted by his parents and those Professors are his brother and sister-in-law who's holding toddler, which is their baby girl and Godric's niece. Godric lived a happy life with his family and now he's here and those that know who he really is are reminded him why he was left on a doorstep in November and the one good thing that happen was Godric being adopted. Those books were written by people who just want to make money off of Godric and the tragedy of the Potters, without even talking to Godric or his parents." Rowan asks/said to Hermione who looks like she's in deep thought

Godric with his hearing heard Ronald Weasley saying that he was Godric's best mate to anyone would listen, which is very few. Godric looks at Weasley for a moment and then back to Bulla.

"Bulla Brief? Why do you have that name instead of something that would fit in the UK?" Godric asks Bulla who was eating

"That was my name from that man who created me, Andy thinks the man was going to raise me to be a spy and then send me to my mother and father. Andy just thought the name was cute and my surname, well it is my "family" name after all." Bulla answered, after swallowing her food

"She thought it was cute?" Anakin asks sarcastically, earning him a glare from Rowan

"Isn't her daughter name Nymphadora?" Raven asks Bulla who nodded her head, well that explains it

Godric shook his head, how did his life get so full of crazy-oh he know when he was adopted by his parents. When it was time for their first class, which was his brother's class he grinned he loves sparing; they got up and walked toward it with his friends. Once they got there it was located in the Dungeons, near the Potion classroom; which they got on Friday. He stands in front of Gohan and Bulla stood next to him as Anakin stand next to Rowan. But while he waits for the others, he has to wonder about Videl and Professor Scamander's classes as to how will they split the classes up as he's sure every house got half-bloods and Muggle-borns in them well maybe not Slytherin for Muggle-borns.

"Ok class I'm Professor Son and I'm sure all of you heard Godric's surname, which is the same as mine. The answer yes, he's my youngest brother; but enough of that my class is all about Martial Arts and yes it's about fighting with your hands and feet and-"Gohan was interrupted

"We have wands, why do we have to learn-"

"That's will be 10 points from Slytherin for interrupting Mr. Malfoy"

Godric looks over to the Slytherin side, just in time to see the other Slytherin glared at Draco. From the corner of his eye, he can see Weasley opening his mouth

"Serve you-"

"10 points from Gryffindor for trying to start a fight, Mr. Weasley. Now you and Mr. Malfoy can be sparring partners for the rest of the year and the years to come." Gohan said to them

"WHAT?" Weasley and Malfoy both yelled at him

"Another 10 point from Gryffindor and Slytherin for yelling at a Professor," Gohan said and Godric has to admit his brother is on a roll

"Now to answer why you need to learn why you need to fight with more than your wand. Mr. Son, can you give an answer?" Gohan said/asks Godric who looking at Gohan like why are you picking on me

"It's because if we lose our wands or are forced to drop our wands, we can still fight or else we die. Either die quickly or die trying to escape, so it's a good idea to know more ways to fight than just having a wand." Godric answers in a bored tone

"Yes, Mr. Son very good; 10 points to Gryffindor for answering the question. Now I'm going to put you into pairs first and then show you some styles that you can practice together. If I call you names, walk over and find a spot to practice; Mr. Son and Miss. Brief." Gohan said

Godric looks at his brother and then at Bulla who was smirking at him, he knows that his mother and Bulma are behind this somehow. Godric and Bulla went over to their chosen spot.

"Mr. Brief and Mr. Leigh"

Anakin and Rowan chose a spot near them, but not too near them. So when they start to spar, they won't harm him or Bulla.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Scamander"

Neville and Raven went little a ways from Anakin and Raven; Neville looks as nervous as always.

"Miss. Granger and Miss. Greengrass"

Godric saw Hermione and Daphne Greengrass walk over to a spot before Hermione looks over at them. Godric also notices that Gohan was looking at the Daphne weirdly like he knows her. Daphne does look like she could be from their world as she has black hair and eyes. Gohan went on pairing up the others and then when he was done, he turned to us.

"Alright, these pairings will be for all year and the years to come. Now-Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley stop egged each other on. Thank you and that will be 10 points from both of your houses. Now class pay attention and then copy them, remember to help each other" Gohan had told them, before doing some moves

Godric followed his brother's every move, even if he, Rowan and Anakin knew it already. He helped Bulla do it too, he saw everyone doing or trying it right expect Weasley and Malfoy who both are too busing fighting each other. Their fight had gotten so bad, that Gohan stops them and took 20 points each from both houses. Godric just knows that with Weasley and Malfoy, his classes will never be boring. Gohan gave them all a sheet of paper that's shows different moves and told them to consider them as their homework for the next class.

"Ok class, before you leave I will tell you what you all need to do when u have your Muggle or Magical Studies classes and I'm sure tour Perfects will tell you later on after they had their own talk. Every Purebloods and Half-bloods that were raises in this world will be spilt up from the Muggle-borns and the Half-bloods that were raised in the Muggle World and go to Muggle Studies and the other group will go to Magical Studies. Also, class has-Oh before you go please have G for next time" Gohan informed them and Daphne Greengrass raised a hand

"Yes, Ma-Miss. Greengrass" Gohan was saying, before cutting himself off and said it right

"What's a Gi?" Daphne asks before Hermione could

"Well-Mr. Son comes up here please" Gohan said picking on him yet again and Godric can't see the reason as both Anakin and Rowan have Gi on as well. But Godric did as his brother requested.

"What Mr. Son's wearing is a Gi, what I'm wearing is one as well. Mr. Brief and Mr. Leigh are wearing Gi as well. Yes, they can be in different colors. Ok, class, you may go" Gohan said

The other Gryffindor and Slytherin left, while Godric, Rowan, and Anakin quickly changed uniforms in the changing rooms that's Gohan got in the classroom somehow along with showers. Godric thinks that Blink has something to do with it, but he doesn't know what. After they got changes, the three of them went to their next class, which is Magical Studies with Raven's mom. Good news is that it will be mainly Muggle-borns and Half-bloods that were raised in the Muggle World; there's also no Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. When they got to the Magical Studies classroom, Godric went to sit down with Anakin sitting beside him.

Godric saw Bulla sitting with Hermione Granger, Rowan sat with Raven; Godric waited for the other students to come, so the class can start. He saw students from his own house, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherin. But with Slytherin, he thinks the most are Half-borns. When it looks like everyone was in the classroom, Professor Scamander did a roll call and everyone was here, but Godric did have a strange feeling that Videl was having problems.

"Wel-Well hello there" Professor Scamander was saying until Godric saw Pan was in her sight. Professor Scamander picked her up

"Professor Scamander, she's my niece. She may have found her way here for me." Godric said and all the girls even Bulla and Hermione coo and awe at that

"Are you sure you can pay attention to class with your niece here?" Professor Scamander asks Godric

"Yes Professor, back home I babysat her for my brother, while I did my reading and homework as my mom had demanded me to do," Godric said and once again all the girls coo and awe at that

"Well, Mr. Son here's your niece. And 20 points to Gryffindor for being responsible and for someone at your age" Professor Scamander said, giving Pan to Godric and then walked back to the middle of the class.

"Ok class, the first subjects we are going to learn is the ways of our world and how it's different from the muggle world. Yes Mr. Scamander" Professor Scamander said and the pick on Raven who had raised his hand

"Are we going to learn about the creatures like House Elves and why they need a master?" Raven asks and Godric sees him eyeing Hermione, which told him she had said something about these House Elves to him

"Yes we are, that's one of many things we are going to learn in this class. Anyone else? No-Ok let's being, please open your textbook to the first chapter." Professor Scamander said and opens her own book

Godric opens his textbook, while Pan was in his lap being held up by his left arm. Pan was content being in Godric's arms; she loves her uncle Godric just as much as she loves her grandpa. She looks up at him as he read from his book and then she quietly went to sleep, without anyone knowing. Godric was done reading his part and Professor Scamander picked on another to read the next part. He looks down and notices that Pan went to sleep; he smiled and then senses that someone was looking.

He looks around and notices that Bulla was looking at him and Pan, because of Bulla now every girl besides the Professor was looking at him and Pan. He then heard Anakin quietly laughing behind his hand.

"Shut up" Godric muttered to Anakin

"Relax Ric, you know you're good with Pan and every girl here knows it. Heck Marron knows it back home" Anakin muttered back

"Oh, Marron, the two years older than us Marron, daughter of Krillin and 18's Marron who you have a crush on. That's Marron" Godric muttered and Anakin just went back to listening.

Godric grinned and went back to listening and following the chapter, while he rocks Pan with his left arm. At the end of the class, they managed to get done with two chapters and Professor Scamander gave assignments to them for the next class. There was still time, before lunch so Professor Scamander just told them to use this time to work on the assignments.


End file.
